Shield Wall
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: *REVISED* Edmund has always been a failure with shield walls.


Hello! This is now the revised version of Shield Wall. There's a few more lines added in and well... it looks a whole lot better. I would like to thank the two betas for this story, Lady of Stormness Mountain and Gin-Nee.

**Disclaimers: **Sorry... I'm not C.S. Lewis. Not even related to him. (I don't own anything.)

* * *

It was a fine spring morning. The air was light and the sun radiated softly over the camp. Everything seemed brighter as the burden of one has been lifted off their shoulders. It was the most relieving news Edmund had heard in his life. The Witch had renounced her claim on his blood. That fight was over. He could walk around the camp as a son of Adam not as a traitor as he originally was to them. However he was still troubled by her naturally. That fight was small compared to the one he thought was coming.

Peter and him had been in and out of the camp and onto the training grounds all day. Edmund insisted he fought, much to Peter's protective protest. He was told by Orieus that if this was what Edmund wanted then let him fight. For he was trying to make right from what he had done those past days they discovered this land. Edmund seemed to be doing well; he was light on his feet and caught onto horse riding quite quickly.

They soon were asked to return to the training grounds once again. As they arrived, they saw almost everyone to have been there, throughout the day, at the same time. It was crowded and busy. Everyone seemed to be carrying on their business—some where practicing and others were talking amongst themselves. Orieus soon approached the two as a horn was blown. The sound was deep and grand; nothing like Susan's whose was high and seemed to let people know that there was danger.

"We'll be ready in an hour!" yelled a knighted Centaur who had blown the horn. He was standing on the higher ground.

A Faun, Peter assumed to be a high rank, ran amongst everyone with a large pile of long rods which almost looked like broom sticks. Everyone seemed to take their own out of his arms as he ran. Edmund looked to Peter rather bewildered about what was taking place.

"What are we doing, Peter?" he asked hoping he would know since he was at the camp longer than him.

"I don't know," Peter replied shaking his head. He was rather confused himself and looked to Orieus hoping to give him and Edmund an answer.

"We are going to practice a shield wall," said Orieus. Both Peter and Edmund nodded in response.

"I need you all in armor for this. We are going to treat it like the real thing today!" yelled the same Centaur who had announced what was happening.

"But I don't have any armor," remarked Edmund looking rather displaced.

"You know the measurements that the fauns took this morning?" Peter began to explain to him.

"Yes," replied Edmund.

"That was for your armor," said Peter with a small assuring smile.

Edmund nodded again and replied with an, "Oh." However, he knew Peter wasn't done explaining.

"My measurements were taken yesterday morning; they're probably working on yours right now. Sorry," he began, "We could give you Dwarf armor. It could be your temporary armor for a while. They'll probably finish it by morning. Come on and let's go find some." The two excused themselves from Orieus and began their walk to the camp.

XXXHalf an Hour LaterXXXX

Edmund felt like King Arthur with all the chainmail and armor on, even though it was just scraps and Dwarf armor that Peter found for Edmund. He had two different shoulder pieces and the armor didn't fit completely right. But it would have to do for now.

"I need all knights in half an hour at the training grounds!" Edmund heard outside of the tent as he began to pull his boots on. At least those where already made for him and it was a fine thing too. Edmund knew he got blisters easily.

"The swordsmith gave you this too. It's not yours, but he said you're going to need it today," said Peter, giving his brother a shield as Edmund stood up again. He watched Edmund struggle with the buckle and soon found himself helping him. After the fight with the shield was over he spoke again, "General Orieus wants us up there early, and we should be going."

Edmund followed Peter, who was suited in his _own_ armor, back where they pretty much saw the same thing they saw just half an hour ago. Except that everyone seemed to have those broom handles.

"High King Peter, King Edmund," said Orieus walking towards them once again.

"Yes sir," they both said standing straight.

"Today we will practice the shield wall maneuver. These maneuvers will also determine the commanders' battle positions and command groups. Before I teach you how to stand I need to ask you, King Edmund, if you are all right, I heard you were a little disquieted from the Witch's visit."

"I'm fine," Edmund replied trying to sure with his answer. He knew he wasn't in her hands anymore but the look she gave him as he left he knew she still wanted him back, to kill.

"Alright, now do you two have your shields and _'swords'_?"

They both nodded and continued to listen to Orieus explain the maneuver and what they should expect. Another horn was blown and Orieus showed them to their position. They were in the third row from the front. Most Fauns were in that row and they seemed to respectively give them space. They waited a few more moments in the chatter of the soldiers.

"Treat this like the real thing, men!" They heard the order from the 'enemy' side, "Get ready!"

Everything silenced almost eerily. Then finally everyone heard the cry, "CHARGE!"

The two could not see what was going on, only the rumble to hooves coming at them. Edmund started to grow nervous. He tried to look for Orieus before Peter nudged him with his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We are using sticks for a reason."

"I don't want to get squished." Peter tried not to laugh at how small he sounded as he said that.

"On your guard!" Yelled Orieus.

Everyone's shield went up in a line, with almost no gaps between them. The sticks were pointed at the opposing side. Edmund looked over at Peter with that same nervous look. Peter nodded assuring him. The two soon braced themselves for the impact.

All Edmund knew afterwards was that he was ground, his shield was halfway off his hand, the rod was nowhere to be seen, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He could hear Orieus and the other centaur yelling good job and they will tell them their positions later. Peter looking quite panicked, came over to him and held out a hand, and Edmund grabbed a hold and he was pulled up.

"You took a hard hit. The Centaur would about plowed you into the ground didn't notice you were there. He feels terrible for knocking you out and wants to apologize to you."

"Your lip is bleeding King Edmund," He looked to his left to see Orieus next to Peter who began to pull something out of his satchel. He soon pulled out a clean while cloth and gave it to Edmund to dap on his lip. Edmund finally regained all of his vision and looked around to see almost everyone around him with concerned faces. Edmund blushed and Oreius shooed them all away.

"You may be just too light, King Edmund you shouldn't be out on the front lines, because the Witch's army is fill with fiend much bigger than me. You should be with the archers, and you could command them."

"With the girl Centaurs?" asked Edmund with a bit of anger. It was the last thing he wanted to be with.

"They are Dwarves too," chuckled Oreius.

"Ed it will be better for you and all of us," said Peter not enjoying Edmund's complaining.

"No."

"Edmund, no one wants you to get hurt again. Come on," Peter added.

Edmund gave him another look reluctantly.

"Ed," Peter didn't want to get angry at him since he just got him back this morning, but he had to be a little stern because he didn't want to see his only brother dying on the battlefield.

"Fine," sighed Edmund finally said with a little disappointment.

* * *

_About 1300 years later at Aslan's How_

"STOP!" yelled Peter waving his hands in the air hoping everyone would see that the commander was down so no one would step on him. He knew it was the most comfortable thing to happen ever since his horse incident a long time ago when they were Kings. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him. Peter started running down the mound the How was formed underneath. Caspian watched him run down rather ungracefully, fall, and get back up again. He soon looked over at the soldiers who were all crowded around Edmund's prostrate form.

"Everyone is dismissed," ordered Caspian to the soldiers making his run down the mound too. The soldiers disbursed leaving only Peter next to him. He was quite disturbed and shook Edmund in an attempt to wake him up.

"It was a freak accident. Caspian, go get a bucket of water," ordered Peter as he saw Caspian run over.

Caspian looked at Peter in bewilderment and ran inside the How to fetch the water. Peter picked up Edmund and carried him over to a tree. He sat him down and continued with his panicked attempt to wake him.

"Ed wake up you little clumsy sap," said Peter shaking him slightly. As Edmund didn't stir Peter continued with the insults, "I swear if you don't wake up Susan will be unleashed. And I know you don't want me killed too. Why do you have to be so clumsy sometimes!"

Caspian came back with a bucket of water listening to Peter. Soon Peter looked over at him.

"What do want me to do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Give it," said Peter standing up. Caspian gave him the bucket; Peter stepped back and dumped the bucket on Edmund's head. He shot up, sitting up straight choking. Peter kneeled next to him patting him on the back and laughed in relief.

"What happened?" asked Edmund looking around disoriented.

"You tripped and hit your head on a rock, an unfortunate accident. Don't worry; I won't stick you with the archers."

Edmund snorted and smiled remembering that day.

"Let's go before Susan finds out you are in a coma slowly dying," Peter said sarcastically helping his brother up and to the How.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
